Lo que es olvidado
by Dantriestobeproductive
Summary: Un día, un extraño hombre llega a la casa del pequeño Rikuo. El niño solo puede preguntarse por qué le resulta tan extrañamente… ¿Familiar?


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, ni Nurarihyon no Mago. Más quisiera yo...

Advertencias: Uso de nombres humanos (en el caso de Hetalia). Esta historia se sitúa antes del inicio de la serie de NuraMago.

Solo eso (y, por si no lo sabéis o recordáis, Honda Kiku ((Kiku como nombre, claro xD)) es el nombre humano de Japón).

* * *

><p>Era un día cualquiera en la casa del Clan Nura. Un pequeño Rikuo de siete años correteaba por los jardines, gastando bromas a diestro y siniestro, y sus pobres guardianes no podían hacer más que intentar estar a la altura del niño un cuarto youkai. Estaba riendo, divertido al ver caer por milésima vez a la Yuki Onna en la misma trampa, cuando escuchó a su abuelo llamándolo desde la casa. Curioso por ver la razón de que se le llamase, fue al encuentro de su abuelo. Lo encontró sentado cómodamente en el suelo, tomando té, junto a otro hombre que Rikuo jamás había visto. Este hombre tenía el pelo negro, no muy corto, y su piel era algo clara, aunque no sobrepasando lo normal por aquella zona. Rikuo se le quedó mirando por unos instantes, embobado. No sabía bien porqué, pero algo dentro de él le decía que aquel hombre <em>era confiable<em> y, lo que es más, _era alguien quien debía proteger en caso de necesidad_. El pequeño tuvo un pequeño escalofrío ante el último pensamiento, tan extraño para un niño de su edad, antes de sentarse donde su abuelo le señalaba serio, pero amistosamente.

-Rikuo, quiero presentarte a Honda-dono-dijo con tono grave, mirando al niño fijamente.

-Honda Kiku. Un placer conocerle, futuro heredero del Clan Nura-habló con voz tranquila y respetuosa el hombre, haciendo una ligera reverencia, embobando de nuevo al niño.

¿Dónde había escuchado antes esa voz?

¿Por qué le recordaba extrañamente a la voz de su madre?

-¡Y-yo soy Nura Rikuo! E-el placer es mío-y devolvió la reverencia torpemente mientras tartamudeaba, su lengua dispuesta a fallarle aquel día, por lo visto.

-Rikuo, este es un viejo y sabio amigo de la familia. Estará allí para todo lo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo? A cambio, lo único que tendrás que hacer será ser un buen líder. Lo entiendes, ¿Rikuo?

-¡S-si, abuelo! Me convertiré en el mejor líder que el Clan haya tenido jamás, ¡lo prometo!-su excitación casi podía palparse. Quería ser igual de increíble como su abuelo-. N-no le fallaré, Honda-dono.

No. Sentía que no debía fallarle a ese hombre. Ante todo, no a ese hombre.

Había algo en él…

-Estaré encantado de contar con su ayuda, Nura-dono-dijo, sonriendo suavemente, mientras se dirigía al niño, el cuál se sonrojó hasta las orejas ante el título.

-¡Bien! Rikuo, vuelve a jugar al jardín, ¿de acuerdo? Honda-dono y yo hablaremos ahora de cosas privadas.

Y el niño, con un asentimiento y una despedida, se marchó de nuevo a jugar al jardín, sintiendo repentinamente el día totalmente distinto gracias al extraño acontecimiento.

Finalmente, después de ver tropezar a Yuki Onna con una de sus trampas y caer de morros al suelo para luego levantarse con la nariz roja dispuesta a seguir persiguiéndolo, dejó escapar el recuerdo del encuentro, olvidándose del pelinegro y concentrándose en sus compañeros de juego youkai, tramando qué broma gastarles a continuación.

Mientras tanto, dentro de la habitación, ahora bien cerrada, una conversación se daba a cabo, tranquilamente.

-…Y ese era mi nieto.

-Hm…Sin duda comparten el parecido, tanto el padre como el hijo.

-En eso tiene razón, Honda-dono-el mencionado solo sonrió, educadamente, pero con una pequeña chispa de diversión en lo profundo de sus orbes negros.

-Estamos en la intimidad, Nurarihyon.

-Tienes razón…Kiku.

El silencio volvió a caer entre ambos personajes.

-Será un gran líder del Clan.

-No lo dudo, Kiku, no lo dudo. Es simplemente que… tiene mucho apego a los humanos.

-¿…Te preocupa?

-No por lo que piensas. Los humanos son frágiles y sus vidas cortas. Además, me preocupa que sus futuros enemigos puedan usar esto para extorsionarle en el futuro…

-…No creo que sea algo por lo que preocuparse. Tu nieto tiene al Clan consigo, sobre todo a sus protectores, y dudo que alguien fuese capaz de dañarle o chantajearle teniendo estos lazos-habló el pelinegro, con voz calmada, dejando que las palabras se empaparan en una sabiduría milenaria que no debería de existir en aquel aparentemente joven cuerpo.

El jefe de los youkai sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Ese niño es muy precoz, también, así que me disculparé de antemano por si en el futuro causa algún disturbio.

-¿Cómo aquellos que causabas tú?-la nación tuvo que reprimir que su pequeña sonrisa se ensanchara-. No te preocupes por eso, tratándose de tu familia, ya estoy acostumbrado.

El youkai solo asintió, sabiendo que aquel hombre, aquella criatura, había pasado por mucho más de lo que él o sus descendientes harían jamás. Sabía que aquel hombre desafiaba incluso la semi-inmortalidad de los youkai, los dioses de los templos e incluso los espíritus.

El chico había pasado por guerras, hambrunas, tiempos de victoria y poder, catástrofes y una infinidad de cosas más, y sin embargo seguía en pie. Era fuerte.

Y, como bien había comprobado Nurarihyon durante todos aquellos siglos, un aliado confiable. Y un buen amigo.

Podía confiar en que Rikuo no estaría solo en tiempos de necesidad, pues los habría.

Si.

Sabía que lo dejaba todo en buenas manos.

* * *

><p>LOL, ahora que he terminado esto casi tengo ganas de escribir una historia más larga enlazada a esto P: Mmm, probablemente no se de el caso xD Aunque si que hay tema sobre el cual escribir y sacar jugo -w-(pero si me pusiera a hacerlo probablemente tardaría años en terminarlo, literalmente, y ya no hablo de editarlo y subirlo a Fanfiction XD *coff, si, tengo preferencia a terminar de escribir las historias completamente antes de publicarlas, más que nada por mi afición a procrastinar xD, coff*).<p>

Ah, ¡pero realmente debería darse más amor a NuraMago! D: (yo le veo mucha potencia al crossover de NuraMago y Hetalia, la verdad, pero bueno -3-).

Au revoir! ;D

PD: duh, si hubo alguna errata, por favor avísenme xD. Ah, y se aceptan críticas constructivas -w-

PD2: Oh, y para quién este confundido: si, Nurarihyon y Kiku/Japón se conocen desde hace bastante tiempo. ¿Cuánto? ni idea. No se ni cuantos años tendrá Nurarihyon... =w=


End file.
